1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer terminal, and more particularly, to a method of setting up a pointing device on a portable terminal, a program for executing this method, and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pointing devices have been provided for use with relatively large devices such as personal computers. This type of device is configured to have the ability to ensure an absolute amount of sufficiently large movements for the pointing device. Also, this type of device has sufficiently high software performance, a sufficient capacity of memory, and the like.
Therefore, in a pointing device associated with this type of device, variations in optimal parameter values related to a moving amount of the moving pointing device are sufficiently small as compared with the absolute movable range. For this reason, this type of device can absorb, to some extent, delicate variations in usage on a user-by-user basis. Also, this type of device can perform complicated processing for optimizing parameters of the pointing device, even in adjustments to delicate variations in usage on a user-by-user basis without relying on the users for the adjustments because of a large capacity of memory and high performance possessed thereby. Further, since users of this type of device usually have abundant knowledge of software, it is often the case that the users can adjust delicate parameters by themselves.
However, portable terminals such as a portable telephone are used not only by those users who have abundant knowledge of software but also by users in all walks of life. Therefore, a complicated method cannot be employed in portable terminals for adjusting optimal parameters related to a moving amount of the pointing device. Also, since the portable devices cannot ensure a sufficient movable range for the pointing device due to their small size, the portable terminals tend to be deeply affected by an assembling tolerance and a particular manner in which each user uses them.